Midnight Special
by Linda Atkinson
Summary: Bobby helps John and the boys work a case in Texas. They work out their relationship there. John/Bobby slash.


1The Mid-Night Special

Author: Linda Atkinson

Characters, Pairings: John/Bobby, Dean, Sam and some OCs

Rating: FRAO

Warnings: M/M sex, no Wincest, violence, rough language, a little non-explicit het

Summary: John, Bobby and the boys work a case in Texas and end up running afoul of the police. In my little corner of the universes John never made that damn deal, and he's alive and kicking.

My grateful thanks to Sioux_Sioux for the wonderful beta on the story.

I finally figured out the LJ Cuts thing, (Yay me!)

_If you're ever in Houston, boy, you'd better do it right,_

_You better not gamble and you better not fight._

_The sheriff will nab you and_

_His boys will bring you down._

_The next thing you know, boy, you'll be prison bound…_

_Let the mid-night special shine its light on me,_

_Let the mid-night special shine it's ever lovin' light on me…_

_Creedance Clearwater Revival_

Bobby Singer looked nervously at the envelope in his hand. He had never used an alias in his life, and he had never used fraudulent credit cards either. He was beginning to wonder if hanging out with John Winchester and his boys might be hazardous to his health. Then he cast a glance over at the younger man, and sighed. Who was he kidding? He'd do anything that John asked, and he knew it. Bobby groaned; how he had fallen so low.

Two years ago he had threatened to fill the man full of buckshot. Of course, that was in defense of his health and sanity. But now, ever since the three of them had limped in from that car crash in Chelsea dragging that big old Chevy behind John's truck, Bobby had been singing a different tune. When John looked up and smiled at him, Bobby knew in an instant that he hadn't fallen low, just in love. And wasn't that a bitch. If John ever found out he'd kill him.

Suddenly both older men's attention was focused on Sam, who came storming out of the hotel room with a glare on his face. John shuddered and Bobby could see the 'I didn't do it' look forming on _his_ face. With a grin he stood back waiting for the fireworks to start. He'd have some ruffled feathers to soothe and that suited Bobby just fine, since John always came to him for consolation when he and Sammy went a few rounds.

"I'm gonna kill Dean," Sam said with a growl.

John actually looked relieved as if killing Dean was something he could live with. Sam waved the freshly pressed driver's license and new credit card at his father.

"Do you know the name he put on my stuff?"

John and Bobby traded a glance, and then the older man shrugged. John took the cards from his younger son's hand. Glancing at them he blinked at Sam.

"Phillip Fuller?" John said blankly. "So what's wrong with Phillip? I'll admit it's sort of dorky…"

"I have two words for you Dad," Sam snapped, "Phil Fuller."

Bobby snorted out a laugh then clamped his mouth shut. John's left eyebrow tried to climb into his hair, and he coughed.

"Uh…just call yourself Phillip."

He vainly tried to choke back a laugh and Sam shot his father a grim look.

"Oh yeah, just laugh it up. Look at your id."

John handed Sam back the two cards then ripped into the envelope he had stuffed in the rear pocket of his jeans He glanced down at the driver's license and winced.

"Elbert McReedy."

Glancing over at Bobby John watched as the older man regarded his envelope as if it might contain a rattle snake. With a sigh he slipped his finger into the opening and pulled out the driver's license. He looked up, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Ernest Zimmerman? Why'd he make me German?"

John shrugged then turned back to his still fuming youngest child.

"Elbert is kinda weird but so what? I was Elroy MaGillicudy there for a while, how's this any worse?"

Sam tapped his foot against the ground crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on Bert why don't you get Ernie there to help you figure it out."

The look on John's face was priceless and if Sam hadn't been so pissed off himself he would have enjoyed it immensely. Bobby grimaced then dumped the rest of the contents of the envelope out. The credit card that matched his id was in there as well as a folded sheet of paper. Carefully Bobby unfolded it. It was a certificate of marriage, from the State of Massachusetts. He blinked. Marriage? Then he read through it.

"Oh, holy shit." Bobby waved the paper in front of John's face. "I'm gonna kill that boy of yours, Winchester."

John seized the paper and read through it himself.

"Not if I get there first you're not."

Dean was leaning against the side of the Impala when the other three men surrounded him. John waved the paper at his son and Dean snickered.

"Oh, so you think this is funny do you?"

"Oh come on, Dad. Have a sense of humor," Dean said. "So, Bert and Ernie are married. It's not something they haven't heard before…"

"Dean, it's a distraction that we don't need, and who's gonna know? Nobody'll ever see this."

John emphasized the word _this_ by waving the paper in the air. He paced a few feet then turned and paced back again.

"Lighten up, Dad. It's just a joke," Dean grunted.

Bobby turned to John and patted his back distractedly. He continued stroking John's back long after the other man stopped his angry pacing.

"Oh come on John. It is kinda funny. He didn't mean anything by it. It might come in handy, you never know," the older man said carefully taking the marriage certificate and folding it into his pocket. He continued rubbing John's back.

Sam glanced at their friend then back at his father. Bobby caved in way too easily on that one, and Sam was beginning to have some suspicions as to why. His father looked clueless, and Sam wondered just how long it would take the elder Winchester to get an idea. He sort of felt sorry for Bobby, especially if John took it the wrong way.

But his father calmed down immediately, and Sam wondered if John was even aware of the fact that he was standing in the parking lot of the Best Western Hotel, in broad daylight, letting himself be petted. Dean was gazing intently at his brother and Sam jerked his chin in the direction of the two older men. The boys both grinned when John actually leaned into Bobby's touch. Sam smiled; maybe he didn't have to feel sorry for Bobby after all.

They checked in, John asking for two rooms with a connecting door. He handed a key to Dean and then followed Bobby to the elevator. The rooms were spacious, airy and clean a far cry from some of the motels they had spent time in. Elbert McReedy had a ten thousand dollar credit limit, and John wasn't afraid to use it.

He paused when he booted the door open and Bobby frowned at the single king sized bed in the middle of the southern wall. John didn't so much as glance at it, but dumped his duffle bag on the floor. Bobby followed him as John banged on the connecting door and Sam opened it from the other side. His younger son was still frowning and John sighed.

"Come on Sammy," he said. "Just let it go. This is going to be a long case, and we're going to have to keep our minds clear. So just keep focused. I don't really care what people call us and you shouldn't get distracted. You're just giving Dean what he wants."

Bobby nodded.

"Dean is just best ignored. He gets too much of a kick outta causing a fuss. Don't give him the satisfaction."

Sam nodded. He didn't know why he let his older brother get to him. After years of hunting and killing the most vile, evil things imaginable Dean still pissed him off more than any demon or spirit ever could. And his father was no help. John's attitude was that it was a big brother's job to make the little brother miserable. John himself had three older brothers and as both the youngest child and a little brother he said, growing up, his life was hell.

They spent the afternoon researching the case they were working on. Sam had pulled up all the articles that he could find on the seven rapes and murders that had plagued the city in the past few months, at roughly two week intervals. The attacks were all brutal, and involved five women and two men. All the victims bled to death due to the massive injuries they suffered from violent penetration.

That evening the four of them split up. Sam and Dean heading out to a bar just down the street from the hotel while John and Bobby decided on eating at the small diner across the street. John noticed the Houston PD prowler in the parking lot when they entered the building and then frowned as the two officers looked up at him when they walked by their table. He caught sight of the older officer nodding in his direction, and leaning over to whisper something to his partner.

Bobby smiled at the young girl that he supposed was the hostess and she pulled two menus out of a pile and waved the two older men after her. Once he and John were seated they bent over the menu. John didn't notice as the younger of the two uniformed officers approach the table.

He looked up when the younger man stopped beside their table. Offering the officer a smile he said,

"Can I help you, officer?"

"Actually, yes, we're conducting several investigations and you match the general description of specific persons of interest in the cases. I just need to see some ID and find out where you are staying."

Bobby frowned looking warily at the guy, but John seemed perfectly fine. Leaning forward he fished his wallet out of his rear pocket and flipped out the license. The cop took it and glance summarily at the photo.

"So, Mr. McReedy…are you new in town?"

"We just got into the city at about four o'clock this afternoon. We're on vacation, and we're staying at the Best Western Hotel just down the street." John said.

Bobby nodded vigorously and John shot him an annoyed glare. The cop glanced over at the older man and smiled.

"And you are?"

Bobby swallowed "Ernie Zimmerman," he said holding out a hand. "Bert and I just drove down from Massachusetts."

"That's a long drive, just for a vacation."

"Uhh, we're taking a sort of road trip," John added, and Bobby nodded yet again.

The cop glanced from one man to the other, and Bobby finally broke.

"We're on our honeymoon," he said lamely. John looked like he wanted to smack the older man. The cop raised an eyebrow and Bobby retrieved the folded paper from his pocket and held it out. The officer read it, and then read through it again. Finally with an odd expression he neatly folded the paper and handed it back to Bobby.

"Well…" he glanced at John's phony license, "Mr. McReedy, you and your husband have a good evening."

John bristled. "Bobby, why'd you do that?"

"I panicked," Bobby rolled his eyes. "Hey, just be glad he didn't haul your ass in for whatever the hell this guy did."

John nodded. "Yeah, I wonder what's going on. If they're going to be on my tail it's going to make working this thing harder."

"Well, we can talk to Sam see if he can't hack into some records somewhere and get an idea of what happened. I guess that cuts us out of going to the sheriff's department tomorrow and getting those files."

John frowned. "We'll trade out with Sam and Dean. They can do the FBI bit and we'll go search the cemetery and church."

Dean was sitting at the bar with a cold bottle wrapped in his palm waiting for Sam to get out of the bathroom. There was a pool table in the corner but he remembered their Dad's warning to keep a low profile and they had plenty of money between the four of them so he decided to pass when the tall guy in the Stetson asked if he wanted to try his luck. Dean grinned, the guy was so bad that Sam could have taken him; and Sam sucked at shooting pool.

There were four girls at a table across the room and all four of them had been giving him the eye all evening. He grinned hoisting the beer bottle in a salute and the tallest of the girls giggled and waved him over.

Sliding off the barstool Dean shuffled past Sam and headed to the girl's table. He turned one of the chairs around straddling it, and grinned at the pretty blond who had first caught his attention.

"Hi,' she gushed and he winced. She sounded like a Chihuahua on helium. "I'm Barb, my friends and I noticed you when you first came in."

He smiled holding up a hand.

"Ken Bouchard. My friend Phil and I are new in town."

The girl giggled clapping a hand on her friend's arm.

"Oh my god, his name is Ken. How cool is that, Cathy. I'm Barbie and he's like…Ken. Is that like Zen or something?"

Dean's head was beginning to hurt from the sound of her voice, and he vaguely wondered if there were dogs in the neighborhood rolling on the ground in agony. But he kept the smile plastered to his face.

"So Barbie, you work around here?"

"No, I'm a student at Mt. San Jacinto Community College. I'm majoring in fashion design. I love shoes…" she chattered on and Dean felt a haze drifting over him. Her voice finally faded to a dull, annoying buzz in the back of his brain.

"Hey, do you think so?"

"Yeah," Dean said grinning painfully hard.

He glanced over at Sam wagging his eyebrows in silent communion for his brother to come over and rescue him. But his brother merely lifted his beer bottle in an imitation of a one-fingered salute and turned his back to Dean. He shot a final disgruntled glare at Sam's back then turned back to Barb, who hadn't paused in her diatribe to take a breath. Dean causally considered that if she had that much lung capacity she might be able to put it to better use than talking.

Barb smiled at him.

"Do you like want to go for a little stroll around the block."

Dean weighed the annoyance factor of actually having to listen to her talk against the idea that he might get laid, and decided that getting laid won out. He looked smugly at Sam and slid off the chair tucking his arm around her waist. They headed out the door, the remaining girls at the table giggling after them.

Her car was parked at the back of the lot under a burned out street lamp. It was something new and shiny but the dull orange of the sodium lights made the color difficult of distinguish. The back seat was roomy enough anyway.

Despite the cool temperature she was wearing shorts, and they were easily enough to tug off. Dean slid across the seat, and her slender fingers worked the buttons on the fly of his jeans. He grunted once as she reached inside.

The car windows were steamed after a few minutes, and that was the only thing that Dean could use to justify not seeing the dark figure walk up to the car. He sat up as something pounded on the side of the car. His head came in contact with the ceiling of the car and his neck creaked. Hissing out a curse Dean scrabbled to get his jeans buttoned as the pounding picked up in volume and tempo.

Kicking open the door Dean rolled out of the seat leaving the girl to shuffle back into her clothes. A middle aged man was standing on the sidewalk, his face a dark mask or anger. He bent down looking at the girl then rose to his full height and glared at the younger man.

Dean groaned angry father or, possibly, husband. Been there done that, got the t-shirt. With a wince he backed up a pace waiting for the guy to tear into him, but Sam appeared at the side of the car, and looked at his brother.

"Something wrong, Ken?" Sammy asked gamely and Dean felt some of the tension drain out of him like water pouring through a sieve.

"I was just talking to…"

"Harry Parker, Sheriff Harry Parker," the man said with a grim smile. Dean flinched.

"Uhh… Sheriff Parker…"

By this time the girl was out of the car and around to the side standing beside the man, "Daddy…." she snapped.

And Dean got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The older man whirled glaring down at her.

"Your Momma expected you home an hour ago;"

"Well, since I'm twenty-one I don't have to report in…"

The look on Dean's face said, 'Oh thank god' and Sam could read his brother like a book. He wasn't so much concerned about the girl being underage, until he got caught. Sam shot him a look.

Finally, Dean turned and smiled at Barbie.

"Look my friend and I have to go. It was real nice meeting you, you too Sheriff Parker."

Dean high-tailed it across the parking lot to the Impala and didn't stop until he had the car cranked and on the road. Sam frowned.

"Dean didn't Dad say keep a low profile and here you are making out with the daughter of the local sheriff."

"I didn't know she was the sheriff's daughter, and Dad doesn't need to know about this,"

Dean snapped. "It's late anyway we should just go back to the hotel."

The door between their room and the one that the two older men were sharing was still partially opened when they slipped quietly in, although the lights in both rooms were off.

Sam couldn't help but poke his head through the doorway and catch a glimpse of John lying back to back with Bobby in the bed. He grinned. Pulling the door closed Sam stripped out of his jeans and dropped heavily onto one of the two queen-sized beds in the room. He was out cold before Dean even got out of the bathroom.

Some time during the night John came awake with a start. He wasn't sure what had disturbed him until he realized that Bobby had rolled over and was spooned up behind him. John thought about shrugging the older man off, but something stopped him. Bobby was a bit shorter than John but heavier and more muscularly built. His strong arm was wrapped around John's waist, and John could feel the solid muscle of Bobby's chest against his back. He sighed; he had to admit it felt good to be wrapped in Bobby's arms.

That thought shook him a little, and then he realized that he had a hard-on and that shook him even more. He wanted to wriggle away unsure of how Bobby would react, until the older man pressed more firmly against John's back, and his hard cock slid into the crease of John's ass.

"Bobby?" John said hesitantly.

The older man grumbled in his sleep then took a deep breath. He froze when he realized that he was pressed against John, and there was no way for John to mistake the hard cock jammed into his butt.

"I'm sorry, John…"

"I'm not."

John pushed back clenching his butt cheeks around the hard length of flesh and Bobby hissed out a breath. His arm tightened around John's waist, fingers splayed flat on the younger man's belly. He thrust forward and a shudder crawled down the length of John's spine. Carefully, Bobby slipped his fingers into the elastic of John's boxers, working his underpants over his hard cock. John raised his hips and then Bobby tossed them away. He quickly slipped out of his own underwear and slid his aching dick into John's butt crack again. His fingers slid across the hard planes of John's abdomen and grasped the younger man's dick.

Tugging in time to his thrusts Bobby set a quick pace that had John panting and groaning in a few minutes. The older man knew he was going to come quick and worked John's cock furiously to bring the other man off with him. As soon as Bobby shot his own load he squeezed hard and the cock in his hand jerked. John hissed a curse and came all over Bobby's hand.

Murmuring softly Bobby tugged on John's arm until the other man rolled over, and slid into his arms. Smiling he kissed the side of John's mouth. Even though he couldn't see John's blush the older man could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"You okay with this Johnny?"

"Yeah, it's good. I hope the boys aren't too freaked out by it."

Bobby chuckled. "Considering all the things they've seen in their lives, this is probably minor league"

"I don't know suddenly finding out that your father has a boyfriend might just top a whole new list of weird shit the boys have to deal with."

"Actually, until further notice I'm not your boyfriend. I'm officially your husband."

"Oh yeah, I forgot there for a minute." John grinned. "Goodnight…honey bear."

Bobby snickered then leaned in and kissed John again.

"Goodnight, baby."

Sam rolled over unsure of what had awakened him; he could hear a low groaning sound coming from the other room. Hesitantly, he sat up and glanced at the clock on the DVD player across the room, it was two am. Sam knew that his father was often plagued by nightmares, but Bobby was in the room and should be able to awaken John without trouble. He started to lay back down when Sam heard soft whimpering sounds that did not sound like they were made in distress. It almost sounded like…Sam flushed. His dad and Bobby were making love in the other room.

Embarrassed Sam glanced over at the other bed, and he could just make out Dean's even white teeth flashing in a grin. Dean leaned over the side of his bed and hissed at his brother.

"Well, it looks like you're the only one not getting any action, little brother."

Sam rolled his eyes lying back on the pillow. Fortunately the sounds from the other room drifted into whispered conversation and soft laughter. It sounded as if the older men were winding down, going back to sleep. Suddenly Sam leaned toward the door.

"Dean, I think Bobby just called Dad baby."

Dean whistled softly.

"Well I've seen and heard weirder shit, but that just might make the top ten."

Dean crossed the room again patting the front of the ill-fitting second-hand navy blue suit he was wearing. Yanking at the tie he shot his father a long-suffering look then sighed.

"Dad, why do Sammy and I have to do this FBI thing?"

John waved him away.

"I already told you that the cops saw me and Bobby last night. Apparently I match the description of a suspect in some kind of case. They'll check my ID too carefully if we go down to the sheriff's department. I want to wind this hunt up quick and get out of town. And there's no reason why you and Sammy…"

Dean flinched and his father narrowed his eyes.

"Dean, did you do something all ready? Hell, son, we haven't been in Houston for twenty-four hours and you're all ready in trouble."

"Well, you were in trouble before we even got here."

Bobby frowned.

"He's not in trouble Dean. It's some other guy. Your Daddy just happens to look like him."

Dean rolled his eyes and watched carefully as the older man reached out for his father then carefully tucked his hands into his pockets. John inched away from the other man shooting him a glance.

"Okay, okay," Dean snapped. "Me and Sam will go down to the sheriff's department."

The sheriff's department looked like most government buildings. The double doors into the front lobby were plain frosted glass with the seal of the State of Texas in the center of the lower left panel. Dean straightened his shoulders and checked his tie. Sam followed along behind watching the crowds coming into the building looking for faces that seemed out of place.

Dean smiled and flashed his badge at the young female deputy behind a bulletproof glass barrier surrounding the front desk. She glared up at him, then took a second look and smiled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hi, Deputy…Holt, I'm Agent Jerry Padgett and this is my partner Agent Lewis. We've been called in on the seven cases you have from the last few months? The rapes and murders of those seven people at the Church of the Magdalene on County Center Drive…"

"Oh yes, those cases. They're just terrible. The files are in the storage room at the end of the hall. I can go pull them for you and bring them to one of the conference rooms. How about Room A; it's right here by the door."

The deputy buzzed them through the door and the boys followed her to the inner door of the conference room. Once they were seated inside, she pulled the door closed and disappeared down the hall. Dean turned to Sam and shot him a smug grin.

"See no problem. I think that Dad over reacted on this thing."

With the files spread out on the table Dean began shifting through pages of documents. "Look here!"

He shoved the page across the table to his brother. Sam took the sheet of paper then cast a sideways glance at the older man.

Dean pointed.

"The victims weren't just raped they were tortured first. The coroner reported that the damage done to their bodies didn't even look like it was done by a human being, except for the sexual aspects of the attacks he says that the amount of damaged looked more like it was from an animal attack."

Sam frowned.

"What do you think, Dean? An incubus, some of them are pretty brutal in their attacks, and they have been known to bite and claw."

Dean shrugged.

"I've never seen an incubus attack on a woman. The one incubus Dad and I tracked together attacked men, and we never got a good look at photos of the victims. We only found it because it came after me. Dad's seen photos of attacks on female victims though so he'll need to see the photos. But it's likely."

"Likely, how many other things attack victims sexually, vampires maybe, but they bleed their victims. These people bled to death from the damage inflicted by the rapes," Sam replied, and then stuffed the pages back into the manila folder. Dean tucked the few files under his arm. Quickly he stood following Sam to the door. The hall was clear and the young men pulled the conference room door close behind then heading not for the front entrance but the fire door at the end of the interior corridor.

Sam pushed the fire door open glancing down the short hallway to the metal door leading out into the parking lot. Dean was just behind him but Sam didn't breathe a sigh of relief until they were out of the rear door. They had just rounded the corner of the building heading back to the Impala when a tall, middle-aged man appeared at the side entrance to the building. Dean cringed when the man glanced in their direction.

"Oh shit," he hissed, "Sammy get a move on. It's our friend from last night."

"What do you mean _our_ friend? As I recall he's your acquaintance, or more like your little girlfriend's acquaintance.'

Dean frowned at his younger bother.

"Sammy, move it before he recognizes us."

Suddenly as if in response to Dean's words the sheriff glanced in their direction. A frown crossed his face then he raised a hand. Dean dove behind the wheel of the car barely waiting for Sam to pull the door closed before turning the engine over and pulling away from the curb. He glanced at the building in the rearview mirror but the sheriff didn't have a pad and pen out so Dean was fairly sure that he didn't get the license plate.

Sheriff Parker pushed the door open frowning in the direction of the parking lot. The young woman behind the desk buzzed the door open then looked up as Parker motioned in the direction of the front door.

"Who were those two guys that just left?"

Deputy Holt frowned, "The only two men who have been in here today are a couple of FBI agents investigating those rape and murder cases, you know, the last one was the murder of the nun."

Parker glared at her.

"Sister Mary Agnes…"

The girl blushed. "Yeah."

Parker turned to the door again.

"If those two are FBI then I'm a beauty queen. That car they were driving wasn't Government Issue for a fact. What'd they look at?"

The sheriff followed his deputy into the conference room. She took one look at the empty table and gasped.

"I left them in here. Right at this table with all the files on those seven cases."

With a muffled curse Parker stormed out of the room. He caught another deputy by the arm.

"Hey, Pete there was a couple of guys in here earlier in that big black car that was in the parking lot. Did you get a good look at them?"

The other deputy shook his head.

"I saw the car though, nice ride."

"Yeah, yeah…you know classic cars. What the hell kind of car was that?"

Pete grinned.

"1967 Chevy Impala, in great condition too. Real nice car."

"At last we're getting somewhere. Pete I want an ABP out on a 1967 black Chevy Impala, Jessica you come with me. We're gonna go over to the artist and see if she can come up with a good likeness of these two 'FBI agents'."

John and Bobby were standing in the central isle of the cathedral looking at the icons, and watching people wander around the church. They had been there most of the morning and were running out of excuses for a reason for staying. They hadn't noticed anyone out of the ordinary. Bobby did see one of the deputies from the sheriff's station driving the streets around the church several times, but that wasn't anything that he thought of as unusual considering the number of murders that had happened in the area. In fact, John and Bobby watched as she pulled up to the church and came inside.

The deputy was a small, pretty girl with pale blond hair pulled neatly back in a ponytail. She cast a glance at the two older men, eyes coming to rest on John for longer than he was comfortable with. He supposed that the Houston PD officers might have mentioned that they had seen a man fitting the description of a suspect near the church. Bobby was concerned that the cops might have John pegged as the rapist in these cases. He frowned. The deputy was certainly interested in him. Of course, he supposed, she might just be interested in John for an entirely different reason. Either way Bobby wasn't going to let her get close to him.

John cast a sideways glance over at the older man then grinned when he saw that Bobby was staring at the girl.

"Come on; let's go back to the hotel. It's a wash this morning, and I want another look at those files."

The Impala was in the parking lot of the hotel when the older men got back. John sighed then looked up as a sheriff's patrol car cruised past the hotel and frowned.

"This thing is going to hell, Bobby. We're not anywhere near finding that damned incubus and the heat is really up. We might have to cut and run, come back later."

Dean and Sam were seated at the table in the older men's room when Bobby opened the door. John slid into a seat beside his older son and pulled one of the folders over glancing at the photos Dean was looking at. The picture was of a middle-aged man, and the resemblance to John was so noticeable that it made the younger man cringe. John dropped the folder and picked up another. This time the victim was a woman also middle-aged who looked enough like John that she could pass for his sister. Sam looked up at his father.

"Dad, I hate to say this but the cops might be interested in you not as a suspect, but as a possible victim. Look at all these files; every one of the victims fits your general physical description. All of them were 45 to 55 years old, tall, slender with dark brown hair and brown or hazel eyes. You'd be the perfect bait."

John smiled.

"That's actually a good thing. It'll make this a hell of a whole lot easier. I'll just go down to the cemetery and wander around tonight. There hasn't been a rape in the last three weeks, so the incubus is probably getting desperate. I have a silver enchanted knife that will kill an incubus or a succubus so that's no problem. Now we just have to draw it out. The last victim was a female maybe it'll be on the look out for a male victim this time, or at least a convenient victim if one just happens to be wandering around its territory. "

John bent down tucking the knife into the top of his boot. He leaned back in the chair smiling at Bobby. The older man offered John a grim frown.

"Johnny, I'm not real keen on that idea."

"Look, just because we're sleeping together..." John replied.

Sam flinched.

"On come on, Dad."

John huffed out a breath.

"Get a life Sammy. Bobby, I do what I do. If you can't deal with that then go on back to Durham, or you can come out there with me and watch my back."

Bobby grinned.

"I'll watch anything of yours you want me to, baby."

"Oh for God's sake," Sam said dropping his head to the table top. "You two aren't going to sit around the room making out are you?"

"Yeah Dad, talk about chick-flick moments. You and Bobby need to keep it zipped."

"You're just saying that because the two of you haven't gotten laid recently," John said with a sly grin.

Dean shoved the folders across the table and gave his father a cocky look.

"Yeah that's what you think. There was this cute little blond..."

John slammed a hand down on the table jarring it, Dean cringed.

"Ha, I knew it. You did do something. If her Daddy shows up around here..."

Dean held up a hand.

"Dad, nothing is going to happen."

Sam cast a sideways glance at his older brother. John narrowed his eyes looking between his older and younger son, but he didn't say anything. They decided to go out again for lunch, and this time John insisted that the younger men stay with him and Bobby. As they were leaving the hotel John saw the same sheriff's patrol car cruising the parking lot, and the same small slender blond girl that he had seen at the church behind the wheel.

Just as they crossed the lot and headed to the restaurant a second sheriff's car rolled into the parking lot and pulled up behind the Impala. Dean glanced back dismayed and grabbed his father's arm. Another patrol car was parked at the entrance of the hotel and the sheriff's deputies got out walking across the lot toward the four men.

It was too late and too visible for the younger men to run, so they stood their ground waiting as the deputies approached. The older of the two deputies corralled Dean and looked over at John and Bobby.

"I'm sorry to disturb you gentleman, but these two young men need to accompany me and my partner back to the sheriff's substation for questioning."

"Questioning?" Dean asked smoothly, "I don't understand."

John frowned.

"Deputy, we just got into town, how can we help you with anything?"

"Actually, you and this gentleman are free to go. The sheriff has issued an APB on these two young men for impersonating federal agents."

John and Bobby stood back watching quietly as the deputies handcuffed Dean and Sam and loaded them into the backseat of the patrol car. The older men waited until the cars pulled out of the parking lot. John frowned.

"We'll have to go down to the station and get them out. It's going to be hard since the cops are already familiar with us."

"How do you propose we do that, Johnny?"

"We'll just have to go down there to report a crime."

Bobby looked at the younger man.

"Crime?"

"Um uhmm, hate crime perpetrated against us happily married gay people."

"Uh...John just what hate crime?"

"The one that truck driver, who's staring at us, is going to commit when you kiss me."

John grabbed the other man's arm dragging him across the parking lot toward the semi-truck parked at the far end. The trucker was busy talking on the phone, and glanced up at them when the two men drew near.

John nudged Bobby in the ribs and the older man swallowed hard whispering under his breath,

"You're gonna get me beat up."

"Just lay one on me, and make it a good one."

Taking a deep breath Bobby leaned over and pressed his lips to John's. The younger man threw his arms around Bobby's neck hanging on for dear life. Bobby finally managed to dislodge him from his chest and watched as John glared at the truck driver.

"What are you staring at?"

The trucker shrugged, and John frowned. Bobby offered the other man a thin smile.

"Sorry, we're on our honeymoon."

The trucker smiled.

"Congratulations, my brother and his partner are going to Massachusetts to get married next month,"

They watched as he clambered aboard the truck and cranked the engine. John winced.

"Goddammit," he hissed, "The only freakin' liberal trucker in Texas. What the hell do you have to do to get beat up in this state?"

John stormed over to the side entrance to the hotel. He whirled on Bobby and said,

"We don't have time to wait. You hit me."

Bobby leaned back.

"John I don't want to hit you..."

"Fine, then I'll hit you."

John reared back and Bobby ducked. John had nasty right hook, and Bobby had been on the receiving end before. He cringed whirling and throwing up an arm to block the punch. John walked into Bobby's fist, blood splattering across his face. John howled, and Bobby cringed.

"Oh shit!"

Bobby grabbed John's arm. He pulled the younger man's hand away inspecting the damage. Suddenly a hand fell on Bobby's shoulder. He jerked away, and then stood back staring an angry looking deputy in the face. Bobby moved to take John's arm again.

"Get back," the deputy grabbed Bobby's wrist, then turned to John. "You're the gay couple from the restaurant last night?'

John nodded.

"Yeah..."

The deputy paused then said, "Mr. McReedy, does your husband hit you often?"

"What makes you think he hits me?" John said, looking at Bobby.

The older man rolled his eyes as if the blood pouring from John's nose made that point all too obvious. The deputy looked at John as if he was mentally challenged then pulled a clean white handkerchief out of his pocket and blotted some of the blood up.

"Oh, yeah."

A few minutes later Bobby was hand-cuffed and in the back seat of a patrol car. John was standing beside the car with a horrified look on his face. Bobby glared at him, and John shrugged.

"Deputy, where are they taking bb…uh, my husband?"

The deputy gave him a long-suffering look then handed John a business card.

"We're going to transport Mr. Zimmerman to the sheriff's substation on Chaney Road. I'll need you to come down to the station and sign a complaint. Also I'll need to take some photographs of your injuries."

John tucked the card into his pocket.

"Okay, I'll follow you down there."

He grinned at Bobby as he walked past and the other man shot him a look. Well, it didn't work out exactly like he had planned, but John wasn't complaining. So he'd have to get Bobby, Sam and Dean out. It wouldn't be that hard.

Dean and Sam were the only ones in the holding cell when the door at the end of the hall opened. The small, slender female deputy who had been behind the desk the first day that the two young men came to the sheriff's station was leading a handcuffed man behind her. Dean looked up, his eyes widening, as the deputy shoved Bobby into the cell.

Sam pulled his legs up onto the cot he was sitting on watching as the older man was un-cuffed and walked into the cell. He settled on a bunk on the opposite side of the cell staring at the boys.

Dean grinned.

"So what are you in for?"

Bobby sighed.

"Domestic abuse."

Sam looked over at him shock registering on his face.

"You beat up Dad?"

"Do you think I could beat up your old man?" Bobby grumbled. "It was some half-assed scheme of his to get down here and break you two out. Only it went south."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"All of Dad's schemes are half-assed. It's a miracle that any of them work out."

"I would have appreciated you telling me that before I agreed to take part in this little venture of his. I wish that I would have known that John was so much trouble."

Dean smirked at him.

"He wasn't that much trouble last night when you were fucking him."

Bobby groaned turning to Dean.

"Well, let that be a lesson to you. Don't fall for every nice ass that walks by…"

Sam cocked his head.

"Bobby, consider who you're talking to."

"Well, then let it be a lesson to you, Sammy," Bobby replied. "I hope that John can get us out of here."

"You think Dad has a nice ass?'" Dean asked, looking at Bobby.

Both Sam and the older man grimaced at him.

"Dean, focus," Sam said snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face. "We don't know what Dad plans on doing when he gets here so be ready to move when the opportune moment arrives."

Bobby sighed.

"I'm betting John pulls the fire alarm. They'd have to let us out and evacuate the building. I just hope he doesn't get caught setting off a false alarm."

Dean frowned.

"False alarm? Knowing Dad he'll just set a fire in the building somewhere, you know, for special effects. Dad loves fires. I think he's a pyromaniac."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah if you two ever have to blow anything up, he'll get so wound up you'll probably have to…uh… you know, all night long."

Bobby's jaw dropped. He tossed Sam a look that said he couldn't believe the man's son had just said that about him. But Bobby did file that little tidbit of information away for further use…later.

John was standing in the public restroom of the sheriff's station staring at his reflection in the mirror. His nose was swollen and purple, and he was just getting the beginnings of a nice shiner. Bobby had done a number on him without even trying. He sighed, looking around he spotted a paper towel filled trashcan in the corner. It was sturdy metal and sitting along side a tiled wall. As an added bonus some of the towels were just damp enough that they would smoke really well. John fished through the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a lighter. Just as he was about to light it and toss it into the trash the door swung open. Quickly John tucked the lighter away and walked out the door.

With a grimace John hurried down the corridor looking for another out of the way office to indulge in a little pyromania. He spotted the slender blond deputy at the end of the hallway and ducked into a side door.

It turned out to be a storage room. There were several large metal bins of clothing tagged and wrapped in plastic bags. John supposed that they were confiscated items that the sheriff had collected over the years and never dealt with. He shoved one of the containers into the isle away from the sprinklers and shuffled through his pocket for the lighter again. Just as he was about to ignite the container of clothing the door swung open.

"Shit," John muttered then turned, smiling. It was the blond girl again. "Hi, Deputy…Holt, I'm here to file a report, and I guess that I got turned around. Can you show me the way to the main desk?"

The girl offered him a smile, and stepped closer. John frowned.

"Uhh… Deputy?"

Suddenly he found himself thrown against the wall. John thudded to the floor, groaning. The girl was across the room in an instant. She twisted a slim fist into the front of his shirt and lifted him like he was a rag-doll. John found himself slammed against the opposite wall, and he hit the floor with a dull thump. This time he moved a lot slower when he rolled over.

She was on him again. This time her hands grasped his neck and John raised his arms weakly trying to pry her fingers loose. Through a red haze of pain John watched as she grappled with the zipper on her trousers, then he gasped in horror.

Whatever she was John could see in an instant that she was not human. Beneath the camouflage of her clothing the girl was some odd mix of male and female. Her small slender body endowed with an enormous male organ. John had seen horses that were not as well hung. With a grin she hissed, clawing at his jeans. John rolled although his head was swimming and managed to get one booted foot in her mid-section. With the last of his strength he shoved her away. Fortunately she staggered and fell back. As quick as lightening John slid his hand down to his boot and threw the knife.

With a shriek the girl fell back, blood gushing from beneath the knife embedded in her heart. John rolled to his feet limping. His shoulder was aching from being slammed against the wall twice and a line of bruises was forming on his wrist. He staggered to the dead incubus and dumped her into the bin. Pulling out the lighter John struck it and lit the creature's shirt. The body would be consumed in the fire.

He stood at the side of the bin watching as the incubus burned, until the smoke filled the room and the fire alarm sounded down the corridor. Quickly John kicked the bin to the center of the room further away from the sprinklers hoping that the body would be charred beyond recognition before it was discovered and headed back down the corridor.

A pinch-faced deputy came to the door of the holding cell and unlocked the door.

"We've got to evacuate. There's a fire in the building."

He shoved Sam out the door, and the younger man whirled. Before the deputy had time to draw his gun Dean was on him. Bobby figured, in for a penny, in for a pound, and slammed the guy in the temple.

They ended up having to drag the deputy to the door and left him in the parking lot. John's truck screamed around the corner of the building and the three of them jumped into the back, lying down as John sped past the fire trucks and onto the road.

They cleared their stuff out of the hotel and hit the highway before the sheriff could put out an APB on Bert McReedy. Dean followed John's truck onto the freeway and they didn't stop until midnight. Finally checking into a small, dumpy motel.

Sam and Dean were stretched out on the two double beds in their room listening to the noises coming from the other side of the wall. Dean grinned when Bobby shouted like a cowboy riding a bull. In the end they just rolled over and crammed pillows over their heads snickering into the cool, worn sheets.

Bobby rolled off John's back and wiped the sweat off his forehead. With the grin he tugged on John's arm, and the younger man rolled over drawing a deep breath. He smiled over at the other man.

"Man, Sam wasn't kidding…"

John cracked open an eye.

"About what?"

Blushing Bobby stammered, "Uhhh…Well, you know about you and fires and blowing up things."

John grinned.

"Oh yeah, well give me a few minutes. I'll have something you can blow."

Rolling his eyes Bobby groaned, "I think it's gonna be a hell of a night!"

The End


End file.
